


Incentive

by Yellowdot_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, D/s, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, MD/LG, Mildly Dubious Consent, Petplay, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, inappropriate use of a gem destabiliser, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowdot_Enthusiast/pseuds/Yellowdot_Enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond finds that incentives and rewards are Peridot's best motivator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Workplace shenanigans

“Have you completed the prototype for your Earth robot, Peridot?” Yellow diamond asked, her eyes remaining on the task sheet ahead of her, not even glancing down at the small tech savvy gem in which she’d assigned the task to. Yellow Diamond sat upon her grand chair in her executive office, an amber coloured desk ahead of her, keeping a distance between her and her subordinate.  
  
Peridot scoffed at the ground, “I’m not quite finished yet, ma’am.” Even while seated Yellow Diamond was taller than Peridot, and the smaller gem looked up to find that Yellow Diamond wasn’t even looking at her, as usual. Peridot hardly saw the point in doing tasks for Yellow Diamond anymore. Previously, when she had dutifully completed assignments on time and with careful effort, the commanding gem had carelessly accepted her work, and promptly assigned her another tech oriented job to do. With the past few assignments, Peridot had hardly prioritised them, and upon completion she’d gotten the exact same reaction as when she’d turned them in punctually. This time, Peridot hadn’t even begun to work on her task.  
  
“I wanted the prototype completed by today; I assume it will be done by our next scheduled meeting?” Yellow Diamond said stoically, still hardly acknowledging Peridot’s presence.  
  
“Yes mom.” Peridot mumbled, her mind hardly occupied with the conversation.  
  
Yellow Diamond took her eyes off of her work and looked down at Peridot. “What was that?”  
  
Peridot, disbelieving that Yellow Diamond was actually making eye contact with her, tried to recall what she’d said. It was a simple “yes ma’am”, wasn’t it? Unless… oh no.  
  
“I…I said-”, Peridot could feel her face flush and she bit her lip, the little gem immediately broke eye contact with her superior, and she was certainly not going to repeat what she realised she’d said.  
  
A smirk began to play at Yellow Diamond’s lips, “Peridot, do you think of me as a mother figure?”  
  
Peridot kept her eyes on the ground, she could feel Yellow Diamond’s gaze upon her. The small green gem couldn’t speak a verbal answer, and gave a shy nod instead.  
  
Yellow Diamond knew that there were three main ways to control people. She governed by controlling people with ideas. She initially noticed Peridot was being a diligent and loyal worker for the ideology of Homeworld. However, when a gem starts acting up, as Yellow Diamond noticed Peridot had been doing recently, one of two alternatives must be used. Fear and incentive. Gems were usually incredibly receptive to either one or the other. Fear was obviously much more fun to use on her subjects, but it was clear that Peridot needed an incentive.  
  
“I doubt you’ve started on your assignment, Peridot, but if you can bring in a functional completed prototype to your progress appointment next week, I’ll give you a… shall we say, motherly reward?” Peridot lifted her head and Yellow Diamond could see her eyes sparkling with excitement. The little tech gem’s reaction made it clear that incentive would certainly work well to motivate her.  
  
“Oh yes, I would much appreciate that ma’am, may I be dismissed to work on my assigned task?” the smaller gem said eagerly.  
  
Yellow Diamond let out a soft chuckle, “Of course Peridot, you’re dismissed.”

  
  
...  
  


That week, Peridot worked as hard as she had when she’d begun working for Yellow Diamond. In the beginning, she believed she would be working for incentive purposes, and the newly proposed reward renewed her vigour. After five tireless days working on the robot prototype, Peridot was anxiously ready to show her work to her superior. However, to Peridot’s dismay, she’d completed the task two days early, and she spent 48 hours milling about in her room, fantasising about her upcoming meeting with Yellow Diamond.  
  
  
...  
  
By the day of the scheduled meeting, Peridot was a nervous wreck. She stood outside the door to Yellow Diamond’s office at precisely the requested time, clutching her newly made prototype, and taking a few more deep breaths in a futile attempt to clear her mind. After mustering a bit of courage, Peridot pulled open the door to the executive office and stepped inside.  
  
Immediately she saw the authoritarian ruler seated at her desk, dressed primly in her suit-like attire with her ever so prominent shoulder pads. However, unlike the times before, Yellow Diamond was not staring down at her desk papers, but looking across the room, watching Peridot enter.  
  
“Come here Peridot,” the taller women said with a simple hand gesture. Peridot complied, and approached the grand amber-coloured desk. Peridot stood in her usual place, across from her leader. Yellow Diamond cracked a slight smile, “Peridot, set your prototype on my desk and come sit here, with me.” The superior gem patted her lap as she spoke.  
  
Peridot’s eyes widened hearing Yellow Diamond’s words, and she set her robot down, as commanded. The small green gem walked around to the other side of the desk and glanced upward at the taller gem, slightly unsure how to climb into lap, but not wanting to say so.  
  
To Peridot’s benefit, Yellow Diamond was very skilled at reading gems. “Turn around,” she commanded, and as Peridot did so, Yellow Diamond picked her up, seemingly effortlessly, and placed Peridot so that she was seated in her superior’s lap. “Okay Peri, you don’t mind if I call you that, right? Tell me about what you’ve made for me.”  
  
Peridot, still hung up thinking about her new nickname, took a few seconds to make and audible response. “This prototype is a quad-”, Peridot stopped as she felt a hand placed on her back, she blushed, unsure of how to respond to the contact.  
  
“Continue,” prompted Yellow Diamond, now rubbing her hand softly up and down against Peridot’s back.  
  
Peridot nodded and restarted her briefing. “This prototype is a quadruped robot with detached cylindrical legs, and it has the ability to repair damaged structures and activate and control derelict gem technology. I hope it’s what you had need of, ma’am.” Yellow Diamond noticed Peridot’s faced paced tone in her speech, it was evident that the little gem was trying not to let her leader’s touch distract her. Immediately after her short speech, Peridot turned her head to see Yellow Diamond’s reaction.  
  
Peridot noticed a hint of a smile on her superior’s face. “Good job, Peri.” Yellow Diamond said warmly. The technical gem felt herself light up with pride inside, this is what she’d hoped Yellowed Diamond would say since she’d started working for her. “Do you have a name for this prototype?”  
  
“I’ve been calling it a robonoid, ma’am.” Peridot responded.  
  
Yellow Diamond shifted the smaller gem’s position in her lap so she was facing more towards her leader. “Now Peridot, remember our little incident last time you were here, I don’t think ma’am is really what you want to call me.”  
  
Upon hearing this, Peridot could feel her face glowing with blush. She knew exactly what she wanted to call her superior, but she felt much too ashamed and embarrassed to say anything. Yellow Diamond placed her hand tenderly under Peridot’s chin, and she tilted Peridot’s head upwards to meet her gaze. Peridot was chewing fretfully on her lip, reluctant to speak.  
  
“Well, if you’re not going to accept your reward, then I could just send you off with another task to do.” Yellow Diamond said, knowing it would elicit a reaction out of the nervous little gem on her lap.  
  
“No! Please d-don’t… mommy,” Peridot practically mumbled that last word, but after saying it once she felt much better, and she looked up at Yellow Diamond, to see how her leader felt about the name.  
  
“There you go, what a good gem you are,” Yellow Diamond pulled Peridot closer and stroked her hair as she spoke the words of praise. Peridot practically melted into her, everything felt so perfect, the touch as well as the taste of the words. She would’ve liked so stay like this in Yellow Diamond’s embrace forever.  
  
Yellow Diamond glanced down and noticed Peridot’s expression of bliss. Her plan had worked perfectly; not only will her subordinate work much more efficiently for future rewards like this, but the authoritarian gem had a second part to her plan. She was never the kind of gem to go into a deal without getting something for herself, and now was the time to get what she wanted.  
  
An abrupt stop to the stroking of Peridot’s hair roused the smaller gem from her stupor of pleasure. “Stand up Peridot,” Yellow Diamond commanded. The smaller gem reluctantly obeyed, disappointed that her special time with her superior was probably coming to an end.  
  
“Now little Peri, don’t make that face, I’m not done with you quite yet,” Yellow Diamond said with a smirk. “I want you to do something for me, it’s a bit dirty, but I know you’ll like it, does that sound okay?”  
  
Peridot was unsure of exactly what was being requested of her, but she’d do anything to continue her time with Yellow Diamond, so she nodded anyway.  
  
“Use your words,” the taller gem chided.  
  
“I’d like to do what you want me to do, mommy.”  
  
“Good gem.”  
  
Peridot smiled at the praise and patiently waited a command for what to do next. To the smaller gem’s shock, Yellow Diamond phased out of her pants. Peridot immediately turned around, although she was ever so curious to know what gentials her superior had shifted, she thought it best to give the other gem privacy just in case this bizarre situation wasn’t supposed to happen.  
  
Peridot’s respectful reaction elicited a light chuckle from Yellow Diamond. “Oh Peri, turn around, I want you to do much more than just look at me,” the superior gem said as she reached out and grabbed Peridot by her wrist, turning her around. Yellow Diamond observed Peridot’s cheeks darkened with blush from her arousal, it was exactly the reaction she hoped the little gem would have.  
  
“I want you to kneel down in front of me, yes right there between my thighs,” Yellow Diamond said as she spread her legs. Peridot did as told, and got on her knees in front of the larger gem. Yellow Diamond thought it was cute how Peridot was trying to keep her eyes on her superior, yet she kept sneaking tentative glances at the feminine genitals that were so close to her face.  
  
“Have you ever orally pleased someone, dear?” Yellow Diamond questioned, leaning forward slightly and cupping Peridot’s cheek.  
  
“No, I really have no idea how to do this, mommy.” Peridot confessed, averting her gaze. Peridot was still a fairly newly made gem, a few hundred years old, and wasn’t really the type to engage in relationships with other gems. Of course she had lived through several heat periods, but she’d just worked through those in her room all by herself.  
  
Yellow Diamond traced her hand down Peridot’s cheek, causing the little gem to look up at her. “I’ll guide you, just use your tongue, I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job.” Yellow Diamond said as she grabbed a hold of Peridot’s hair and pressed her face into her crotch.  
  
Peridot opened her mouth and gently licked Yellow Diamond’s golden folds. Immediately, she glanced upward to observe that the larger gem had closed her eyes and looked quite content. Peridot, now feeling more confident in her ability to please, continued to stroke her leader’s sex with her tongue.  
  
“You’re such a good gem, Peri,” Yellow Diamond cooed, making the smaller gem kneeling in front of her lick much more voraciously. Yellow Diamond could tell that Peridot was becoming more comfortable as she began to vary her strokes, and explore where she put her tongue.  
  
For the most part Yellow Diamond was quiet, although breathing quite heavily, but when Peridot’s tongue slipped into her hole, she let out a soft moan. Peridot, as the observant gem she was, noticed Yellow Diamond’s noise of pleasure. The smaller gem persistently lapped her tongue deep into her superior’s hole, eliciting more quiet noises.  
  
After doing that for a bit, Yellow Diamond gripped the back of Peridot’s head and pushed it roughly into her sex. Peridot’s nose was pressed against Yellow Diamond’s wet flesh and her tongue was straining deep inside of her. Yellow Diamond tilted her head black and let out a low moan. Peridot felt her leader’s sex pulsate around her tongue, and seconds afterward, sticky golden fluids began to flow into her mouth. The little gem was a bit unsure at first, and she pulled her head back. She noticed the substance bared quite a resemblance to honey, in colour, although the taste was a bit muskier. As Peridot thought it would be impolite not to, she decided to lap up the liquid oozing out of the hole before her.  
  
Yellow Diamond looked down to see the subservient gem licking up her cum, and smirked. She knew this situation would end up like this, Peridot was much too easily prompted by praise and incentives. The authoritarian gem took pride in knowing how to bend others to her will, but in this in the case of the small tech gem in front of her, it was just too easy. She let Peridot carry on for a bit longer before moving back in her chair, breaking contact between the two of them. Feeling Yellow Diamond pull back caused Peridot looked up expectantly at her leader.  
  
“You did well, Peri,” Yellow Diamond praised. The smaller gem felt a kiss pressed to the top of her gem, it quite surprised her and she let out a gasp. A shiver coursed through her entire body, as a touch to her sensitive gem commonly does. She wanted orally please Yellow Diamond over and over again if this was the response she would get. Peridot hoped this was not a one-time thing, as receiving this much praise and attention from such a powerful and important gem is practically her dream come true. “You can stand up now.” Yellow Diamond said as she phased back on her pants. Hearing the commanding voice broke Peridot’s little fantasy, and she nodded and stood, unsure if she would be sent away now.  
  
“You know Peridot, orally servicing me is a privilege, and I’d like to hear a “thank you”.” Yellow Diamond admonished.  
  
“Oh sorry, thank you for letting me, um, orally service you, mommy.” Peridot said as she felt her cheeks grow warm. Yellow Diamond rewarded the smaller gem with a smile of acceptance. It never failed to amaze her with just how easy Peridot was to manipulate, Yellow Diamond certainly didn’t mind putting on the motherly façade and praising the other gem much more than normal if it would mean that Peridot’s will was completely hers.  
  
Peridot could tell this was likely ending now, yet she didn’t want it to. The smaller gem hoped she could have just a bit more time, perhaps just sitting on Yellow Diamond’s lap, like she was doing before. Much too afraid to ask, she shuffled a bit closer to her leader, hoping Yellow Diamond would take notice and understand what Peridot wanted.  
  
Yellow Diamond did notice how Peridot had inched closer. She looked at her worker with a slight disapproving frown. “Peridot I’m done with you, go stand on the other side of the desk and I’ll give you your next assignment.”  
  
Peridot reluctantly obeyed and trudged over to her usual place, across from her superior. Yellow Diamond sorted through a few folders on her desk before choosing the correct one. “This is a follow up to your task from last week,” the leader instructed, handing the chosen folder to Peridot. “I’d like you to complete this in the next fifteen days.”  
  
Peridot took the folder. “Yes, mommy,” she replied.  
  
Yellow Diamond shook her head disapprovingly. “Peridot, we’ve finished with that, you are to address me as ‘ma’am’ as you were doing to initially.”  
  
“Sorry, ma’am,” Peridot said quietly, averting her gaze out of embarrassment from her recent incident. After such a good day, disappointing her superior would likely cause it to never happen again. She’d have to return to working without acknowledgement or praise once more, and after this day she never wanted to go back to that. “Would you like me to leave?” Peridot asked, hoping her leader would say yes, so she could go quickly back to her room and curl up in a ball of shame.  
“I would,” Yellow Diamond affirmed. Peridot, upon hearing that, immediately began to walk towards the door.  
  
“But one last thing.” Yellow Diamond’s commanding voice caused Peridot to stop in her tracks and turn swiftly around. “If you do well on your work, you’ll be rewarded for being a good gem, as you were today, Peri.”  
  
Hearing Yellow Diamond say her pet name set Peridot over the edge, her excitement clouded her mind and the little green gem couldn’t even string a sentence together about how happy she was. Instead, she bit her lip and nodded firmly in confirmation. She turned and continued her brisk pace to the door, this time it wasn’t because she was upset, but rather it was because she was eager to begin her next assignment.  
  
Watching the door close behind Peridot, Yellow Diamond contemplated her success. In a simple meeting, she’d transformed a reluctant worker into an ardent one. On top of that, she’d received a sexual favour for nothing in return but a meaningless kiss on her subordinate’s sensitive green gem. She knew Peridot wasn’t stupid; in fact the little gem was quite intelligent, but it was never a good thing to let oneself be so easily controlled by something as silly as an incentive. But alas, Peridot’s weakness was beneficial for the ruling gem to exploit. Yellow Diamond found emotional manipulation to be one of the best strategies to employ while exercising her power over others. And today the strategy proved successful once again.

  
  



	2. The Diamond Suite part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to add a full chapter, but I reached another 3000 words on Christmas and I thought I'd give you guys a little gift, enjoy!

  
It had been precisely fifteen days after her thrilling reward with her superior, and Peridot was eagerly awaiting her next meeting. The little green gem was due to meet with Yellow Diamond in a few minutes; at the moment she was shuffling down the hall with forty of her newly made robonoids. Peridot had worked tirelessly to finish them all within her deadline, but her tiredness was not apparent, as her excited disposition and the fact that she’d spent over an hour priming herself to look perfect for Yellow Diamond attributed to masking her exhaustion.  
  
From inside her office, Yellow Diamond could hear the wubba-wubba sound of a robonoid stampede approaching her door. She straightened up at her desk, making sure to put Peridot’s task folder in her briefcase to go home. After a bit too long of a pause, she heard the quiet knock she was expecting.  
  
“Come in!” Yellow Diamond ordered.  
  
The door was pushed open by Peridot and the wubba-wubba sound intensified as dozens of robonoids flooded into the office. Peridot walked out of the crowd of tiny robots and approached the front of her superior’s desk. She already had a little smirk on her face; it was obvious she knew she was going to be rewarded.  
  
“I’ve done exactly as you’ve assigned, ma’am.” Peridot said, pausing a bit before she added “ma’am” to make sure she was about to speak the correct word.  
  
Yellow Diamond surveyed the projects crawling around the floor. “I see they’re all functional. Well done Peri, I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.”  
  
Peridot’s smirk turned into a grin. She so desperately wanted to know her reward, but she refrained from asking outright, and rather she looked up at the taller gem with eyes like that of a puppy begging for a treat.  
  
Yellow Diamond could see how desperate the little green gem was, and she absolutely loved it, her plan was going to be perfect. “I know you’re excited to receive a reward, but first I’m going to brief you for your next task.”  
  
Peridot nodded, and with all the patience she had, watched Yellow Diamond shuffle papers and folders around her desk.  
  
“Oh, how peculiar, I can’t seem to find your folder.” Yellow Diamond said with a very convincing frown.  
  
Biting her lip, Peridot wondering what that entailed for her.  
  
After shuffling a few more papers, Yellow Diamond shrugged and proclaimed, “I believe I’ve left it at my home, so I suppose we’ll have to reschedule.”  
  
Peridot could not control her dismay. Against her better judgement, the smaller gem decided to speak against her superior. “Please ma’am let me go to your house with you, I’ve been so excited for this and I can’t wait any longer!”  
  
Yellow Diamond clicked her tongue in chastisement, “It’s usually unwise to speak against your superiors.” Pausing, the authoritative gem noticed the blush the spread across the technician’s face. “But in this case, I’ll make an exception. You can come back to my house, but on one condition.”  
  
“Anything!”  
  
“As it’s my house, you must do everything I say.” Yellow Diamond made sure to fully enunciate the word “everything”.  
  
Naïve little Peridot had no idea what she was getting herself into. She’d hardly considered what her superior’s conditional would entail, and quickly nodded her head and added, “of course ma’am!’  
  
Yellow Diamond smiled at the smaller gem, a smile Peridot mistook for warm and welcoming. Although it was much more venomous then that, it was the smile of a hunter who’s prey had fallen right into her trap.  
  
Watching Yellow Diamond stand from her chair, Peridot shuddered as she observed the full height of her superior; it was likely she was twice the size of Peridot. The taller gem set her briefcase on the desk and added a few files before pushing a button on her desk.  
  
Peridot jumped at the unexpected sound of a door opening on right side of the room. A fancy yellow pearl quickly entered the room and stood beside Peridot.  
  
“Where to, ma’am?” The pearl said in a monotone voice. Peridot took a step away from the servant.  
  
“My place, the home office.” Yellow Diamond gave a curt reply.  
  
The pearl lifted the seemingly heavy briefcase with, what seemed to Peridot, very little trouble. As quickly as she appeared, she vanished through the side door.  
  
“Thank you for being patient, Peri. Follow me now.” Yellow Diamond turned and walked towards the door to the back of her office.  
  
Smiling at the praise, Peridot eagerly followed her superior. She stood to the side of Yellow Diamond as the much taller gem pushed a button out of Peridot’s reach to make the doors slide open. The two stepped out into a wide hallway, and Yellow Diamond began the well –known route back to her suite.  
  
The smaller gem had a bit of a difficult time keeping up, not only because she had to jog to keep up with Yellow Diamond’s long strides, but also the route was incredibly complex, with many sudden turns down various halls.  
  
This difficulty was not unnoticed by Yellow Diamond, and after a few minutes of watching the techie struggle, she stopped. “Would it be easier if you held on to my hand?”  
Peridot glanced around, she very much did want to, but she was surprised that her superior would offer to do such in a public place. She tentatively placed her tiny green hand in Yellow Diamond’s much larger, ochre-coloured one.  
  
“We’ll pass nothing but worthless pearls on this route.” Yellow Diamond said as an attempt to console the noticeably nervous gem. This elicited a slight smile and bit of a tighter hand-grasp from Peridot.  
  
After a few more minutes of navigating corridors, the two gems arrived a gilded doorway. Yellow Diamond dropped Peridot’s hand and placed her own against a panel to the side of the door. The panel turned green, and subsequently, the door slid open.  
  
Following Yellow Diamond, Peridot took a few steps into the home of her superior. Her eyes widened at the grand hall, it was certainly the fanciest place she’d ever seen, with everything from the furniture to the walls in various shades of gold.  
  
“Follow me into the sitting room.”  
  
Peridot obliged to the command of her leader, and was led through an open doorway to the left of the main hall. There she found a few couches and chairs, two small tables on the side of each couch, and a pearl standing at attention in the corner. Peridot had no idea if this was the same pearl as earlier; they all looked the same to her.  
  
Yellow Diamond took a seat and patted the space on the couch next to her, “Before we do anything tonight, I think we should have a drink together, would you like that?”  
  
“Of course!” Peridot affirmed the offer as she sat where commanded. “I haven’t ingested any liquid since they gave us drinks after the Kindergarten Certificate course I took.”  
  
“You must be thirsty,” Yellow Diamond chuckled as she waved her hand to beckon the pearl. “One bottle of Liquid Eburnean and two glasses.”  
  
The pearl nodded and quickly left to carry out the task. After watching the pearl go, Yellow Diamond turned towards Peridot. She gently cupped her hand around the technician’s petite cheek and chin, and tilted the head towards her. Peridot was now biting her lip slightly as she was forced to look into Yellow Diamond’s eyes.  
  
“My little Peri, we’re in a private place once more, you are to use my other title now.” Yellow Diamond expected to hear it, but only received shy nod. Yellow Diamond tightened her grip on the face she was holding.  
  
Peridot gasped slightly at the bit of pain she received. She knew what to say but she was too embarrassed to say it. Instead, she chewed her lip and broke eye contact.  
Yellow Diamond slowly increased the intensity of the grip she had on Peridot’s face. She could see Peridot fidgeting in her seat, likely a product of the increasing pain.  
“Mommy, that hurts!” Peridot whimpered as her face began to feel hot with embarrassment.  
  
Yellow Diamond released the smaller gem’s face immediately, “It seems that with enough pain, you can be a good gem.”  
  
Peridot wasn’t sure how to react, but luckily she didn’t have to continue the ordeal, as the pearl returned with a bottle of cream-coloured liquid and two golden chalices upon an ornate tray. Observing the fancy display was the only thing that prevented Peridot from completely becoming the horny mess that the taller gem had teased her into only moments ago.  
  
“Your drink, ma’am,” the pearl said with a bow as she placed the tray upon the low table beside the armchair nearest to Yellow Diamond.  
  
Yellow Diamond made a slight beckoning motion to summon the pearl closer. The pearl obeyed and leaned towards her owner. “You and the others are dismissed to your quarters until tomorrow morning; make sure everyone is gone as soon as possible.” This was received with a nod and a quick leave by the pearl.  
  
The little green gem could hardly hear what her superior had told the pearl through gritted teeth, as her voice has lowered significantly when she’d spoken. Peridot turned toward Yellow Diamond with an inquisitive look.  
  
“Just business, little one,” Yellow Diamond said with a saccharine smile. “How would you like some of this drink?”  
  
Peridot nodded eagerly and eyed the chalices on the tray.  
  
Looking down at the very excited Peridot, the authoritative gem had an idea. “Now, this drink is very expensive and rare, one that is not typically shared with peridots. If you’d like some then I’d like something from you first.”  
  
“What would you like?” Peridot questioned, hoping she could still try the drink.  
  
Yellow Diamond pointed to her gem, its placement precisely between her breasts. “I’d like a kiss.”  
  
This elicited a blush from the smaller gem, now with dark cheeks and widened eyes. She inhaled a slight breath for confidence before leaning forward and pressing her lips for a few seconds against the cold diamond gemstone.  
  
“Mmh very nice,” Yellow Diamond said in a voice a bit more breathy than usual as Peridot pulled away.  
  
Peridot smiled at the praise and watched her superior fill the two beautiful chalices. Eager to try the drink, but more eager to earn the praise of the taller gem, the techie paused before taking her drink from the taller gem. “Mommy may I have one?” she asked sweetly.  
  
“What a good gem, of course you may.” Yellow Diamond handed a chalice to the smaller gem.  
  
Taking a sip of the ivory liquid, it tasted absolutely delicious. The closest comparison Peridot could think of was licking the silk bow on a pearl, which of course she’d never done, but it sounded about right. “This is the best drink I’ve ever had!” she exclaimed before finishing the rest of her serving.  
  
Yellow Diamond chuckled and took her cup away to fill it to the brim once more. Meanwhile, she had only had a few sips of hers. To an outsider, it would seem peculiar that the leader was only consuming a meagre amount of the Liquid Eburnean whereas the lowly peridot was drinking her fill, but Yellow Diamond, as always, had a reason for her actions.  
After Peridot had consumed quite a few cups of her new favourite drink, her superior cut her off with the question she was dreading to hear: “It’s getting late, we should finish the task briefing and you should return to your room.”  
  
Peridot set her fancy cup down and looked up at the taller gem. “I don’t think it’s that late,” she stated with a bit of defiance.  
  
Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow at the techie’s comment, “what do you think I’m going to let you do, spend the night with me?”  
  
“If you wouldn’t mind? Please?” the smaller gem had clasped her hands together in her lap at this newfound hope.  
  
The authoritative gem smirked, “I suppose you may, if you beg well enough.”  
  
Peridot gasped with excitement. “Please, please, please, let me stay with you?” she attempted to widen her eyes a bit as she begged.  
  
A frown spread across Yellow Diamond’s face, “what a pathetic attempt at begging.” She held Peridot by the shoulders and, as a confused look appeared on the smaller gem’s face, she shoved her off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
The techie landed with a thud on her back upon the patterned rug at the feet of her superior. A bit hurt, she rethought her method of begging. Peridot sat up on her knees and folded her hands in her lap, while looking up at the taller gem. “Mommy, I would much appreciate if you allowed me to stay with you tonight, if you do so I’ll continue to abide by the condition of doing anything you asked that I agreed to earlier.”  
  
“Such a polite little guest, of course you can stay,” Yellow Diamond said as leaned down and rubbed the smaller gem’s shoulder endearingly. “In fact, let’s put your promise to use right now, as I’d like you to do something for me.”  
  
Peridot remained on her knees. “Anything you’d like,” she said obediently.  
  
In response, Yellow Diamond phased out of her business dress and panties, leaving her only in the underclothes of her black and gold bustier, dark stockings, and polished black boots.  
  
Peridot couldn’t take her eyes off of the beautiful gem. Her eyes grazed every inch of her gorgeous superior’s body, and it was only when Peridot heard Yellow Diamond speaking that her trance was broken.  
  
“Peri, dear, would you mind putting that lovely little mouth of yours to use?” The taller gem spread her legs and fully exposed her sex. “Kneel down in front of me and please me with your tongue,” she ordered to the subservient gem.  
  
With a very warm face, Peridot obliged and knelt between Yellow Diamond’s golden thighs. She placed her head very close to the warm slit in front of her, but felt a bit reluctant.   
Yellow Diamond could tell Peridot was slightly unsure, and she made a mental note to later train the reluctance out of the smaller gem, but being the loving gem she was, Yellow Diamond knew she had to reassure Peridot now. She placed a finger under Peridot’s chin and tilted her head up slightly so their eyes met. “Peri, if you make mommy cum, then when you’ve finished I’ll give you a kiss on your gem.”  
  
With this, the reward-motivated gem nodded eagerly; after Yellow Diamond had removed her hand, the little green gem began to lap eagerly at her superior’s golden folds.  
Yellow Diamond leaned back on the couch and relaxed fully. It was so nice to have a gem that desired to give her pleasure as Peridot did. Technically, Yellow Diamond could command any of her pearls to orally please her, and she’d done it before, but it didn’t compare to the job Peridot was doing. Yellow Diamond looked down at Peridot and let out a breathy moan, as Peridot heard this, she intensified her licking, and it was obvious to the dominant gem that Peridot was pleased with her ability to please her superior.  
  
The smaller gem had risen up from her knees a bit and now was nose-deep in her leader’s sex. She was careful to listen to the noises to pleasure Yellow Diamond was making and to change her technique based on that. Currently, the techie was teasing her tongue around the perimeter of the taller gem’s hole, and noted the increase in quick breaths. She stuck her tongue in fully and felt quivers against her tongue. Remembering this from last time, Peridot figured her superior was close to orgasm.  
  
A shudder wracked through Yellow Diamond’s body and she clenched her teeth to remain in control. She was so close. Suddenly, she felt Peridot’s lips sucking on her clit, hard, and that sent her over the edge. She came with a very satisfied sounding, “Mmhhhhh!”  
  
Honey-like cum began to ooze out of Yellow Diamond’s hole, and Peridot quickly stopped her sucking to lap up the golden liquid. She loved the taste of it about as much as she loved the expensive drink she was served earlier. Peridot wanted to lick up every drop, until her superior’s sex was only wet with the smaller gem’s saliva.  
  
Yellow Diamond loved how the smaller gem enjoyed orally pleasing her, such an ideal trait for a subordinate. After relaxing in her post-orgasm bliss she straightened up her posture and re-adjusted her position so that she was sitting more towards the back of the couch, causing Peridot to end her continuous licking.  
  
Peridot looked up at her superior with golden cum plastered all over her mouth, cheeks, and nose. The little green gem couldn’t tell, but Yellow Diamond thought she looked very cute like that. “May I have the kiss you promised, mommy?”  
  
A slight smile spread across Yellow Diamond’s face. “Of course Peri,” she said as she bent down and planted her lips on the green forehead gemstone.  
  
Shivers coursed through Peridot’s body when her superior’s lips made contact with her gemstone. A side effect of the production of peridots, along with the other gems made in the recent millennium, is that they have incredibly sensitive gemstones. Although gemstones are supposed to be sensitive, the quickness in which the newer gems have been made attributed to this effect.  
  
“Is that all you’d like me to do tonight?” Peridot asked when the good feelings wore off.  
  
Yellow Diamond chuckled at the smaller gem’s comment. If only she knew what was in store for her tonight. “My dear little Peri,” the authoritative gem said as she looked down at the pitiful peridot kneeling in front of her, between her polished black boots, “this is only the beginning.”  
  
[To be continued…]  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of the chapter with much more set-up than sins, so sorry about that! Part 2 is going to be a little more... interesting!


	3. The Diamond Suite part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to push out to you all, it's a longer chapter (about 1 and a half times normal) so I hope that sort of makes up to you all! thanks for continuing to read!

“My dear little Peri,” the authoritative gem said as she looked down at the pitiful peridot kneeling in front of her, between her polished black boots, “this is only the beginning.”

 

Peridot raised her eyebrows at the response. “If we have a lot to do, shouldn’t we begin immediately?”

 

The taller gem smirked; it was evident to her that Peridot thought she was going to be working tonight. Peridot’s naïveté made Yellow Diamond more excited to execute tonight’s plans. “If you’re so eager, then how about you stand up and we can get started.”

 

The techie nodded and stood, clasping her hands together in front of her expectantly.

 

“I’ve noticed something unfair between us, Peri; can you guess what that is?” Yellow Diamond’s voice had a hint of teasing concealed in it.

 

A look of concern crossed Peridot’s face, she thought for a moment before anxiously responding, “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what you mean, as you treat me fairly and I think- I hope I’m treating you fairly?”

 

“No need to be so nervous dear, it can be easily fixed.” Yellow Diamond reached out and placed a hand on Peridot’s hip, “it’s simply that I’ve undressed twice for you, and you haven’t undressed for me at all.”

 

Peridot wasn’t sure if it was the placement of her superior’s hand or the words she just heard, but either way, she found herself biting her lip. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say or do and ended up giving her leader a wide-eyed stare on a very flushed face.

 

“You have removed your clothes for another gem before, haven’t you?”

 

The inexperienced green gem shook her head to say ‘no’.

 

“Well then, it’s a good thing that you have me to help you through your first time,” the taller gem said in a saccharine tone. “As your caste of gem is unable to phase out of clothing, either you or I can do it manually, which would you like?”

 

Peridot thought about the choice. It seemed much less embarrassing to do it herself, so she managed to squeak out a meek sounding, “I can.”

The authoritarian gem moved her hand from Peridot’s hip to her wrist, and with an almost-too-tight grasp she pulled the little gem slightly closer to her. “Peri, you don’t seem very eager, is something the matter?”

 

The smaller gem nodded and averted her gaze, “Mommy, this is embarrassing!”

 

Leaning forward, Yellow Diamond cupped Peridot’s face in her hands. “Look at me,” she paused until the techie’s green eye met her yellow ones, “Don’t you want to be a good gem for me? Earlier you said you’d do anything to stay, were you lying to me?”

 

“No, I wouldn’t lie to you!” Peridot affirmed quickly. She took a small step backwards, out of her superior’s grasp, and after sucking in a breath for confidence, she hooked her fingers around the shoulder straps of her jumpsuit and began to slowly lower the skin-tight garment.

 

Yellow Diamond watched keenly as the little gem began to reveal her body to her superior. It was cute how she was so clumsy out of nervousness, and she struggled much more to get her arms out than normal. Once her arms were removed, the smaller gem lowered her jumpsuit to reveal her breasts, which were small but proportional to her frame. The leader rested her eyes on them for a bit before admiring the techie’s little tummy. A slight laugh escaped the authoritative gem as she watched Peridot’s difficulty in getting the tight fabric over her hips and past her shapely butt, although after that, the outfit fell in a pool around her ankles, and the green gem was able to step out of it without trouble.

 

Now standing stark naked in front of her leader, Peridot was blushing severely. “See, I’m being a good gem now,” she told the taller gem as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, partially to be modest, but also to emphasise her point.

 

“Yes, what a good gem indeed,” Yellow Diamond praised. “Now come closer, I want to examine how my little peridot turned out.”

 

Hearing that set Peridot’s cheeks on fire, but she stepped within reach of her leader and uncrossed her arms. Although she kept her eye cast towards the floor, she felt her leader’s large hands caress her curvy frame. The techie had to stifle a whimper when her leader’s hands began to squeeze her small breasts. Peridot could sense the familiar feeling of arousal in her abdomen, she was well acquainted with it from the many times she’d rubbed herself in her room to fantasies of the leader she adored so much. Yet the little gem could feel another feeling in the same region, this was certainly less familiar, but familiar nonetheless.

 

Meanwhile, the authoritarian gem was enjoying the little squeaks and whimpers she was eliciting from her subordinate. A pinch here, a rub there, it was all very much a game to Yellow Diamond. “You’re cute,” she remarked when Peridot’s face contorted in such a way that her eye were squeezed shut and she was biting her quivering bottom lip.

 

Peridot opened her eyes at the praise to stammer out a breathy, “thank you mommy.” While her leader had been playing with her, both the feeling of arousal and the feeling she couldn’t put a name to had been growing. It was hard for Peridot to think rationally but she tried to recall earlier events of the evening that could’ve caused her to feel such a way. Suddenly, it struck her. This was the same feeling she had after her Kindergarten Certification graduate party. She needed to pee. Yet here, in front of Yellow Diamond, there was absolutely no way she would ever interrupt her and say that. So Peridot decided she would attempt to hold it until the night was over, as that didn’t sound too hard to her.

 

Yellow Diamond swept her eye away from the mess of arousal in front of her to glance at the nearest wall-clock. The drinks should likely have kicked in around now, judging particularly by how much the small gem had to drink. The taller gem placed a hand on Peridot’s thigh, and felt it quivering slightly. The techie was definitely trying to hold herself. It was decided the leader would move on to the next part of her plan.

 

“Peri, I can see you’re quite aroused, as your little thighs are shaking, would you like me to take care of that?”

 

Peridot’s eyes widened; she was aroused, but that wasn’t why her thighs were shaking. She began to open her mouth to ask her superior if she could pee, but embarrassment stopped her and she ended up shyly nodding her head.

 

A smirk played at Yellow Diamond’s lips, as she knew the smaller gem wouldn’t be able to confess her real desire to her. She stood and took the peridot’s tiny green hand in her own and led her to one of the guest resting rooms. There was no way she’d let a peridot soil her own chambers.

 

Peridot marvelled at the room she was led to, a grand golden bed was the main piece of furniture. She felt her hand be released and she looked to her leader for further instruction. She noted that Yellow Diamond gestured for her to get on the bed, and with only slight difficulty she climbed on the mattress that was positioned much higher than the one in her own room.

Yellow Diamond stepped close to the bed that her subordinate was kneeling atop. “If you’re a good gem and do just as I say, I’m going to make you feel very good, is that alright?” the taller gem asked in a tone that was more commanding than questioning.

 

“Yes, Mommy.”

 

“Good, now I want you on your back with your legs spread.”

 

The little green gem compiled and presented herself to her superior in the exposing position. In the back of her mind, a few anxious thoughts worried about how the position was a poor one for holding herself, but the excitement she had for her leader about to give her pleasure took priority.

 

Taking a single finger and tracing it down the length of Peridot’s slit, Yellow Diamond chuckled slightly. “You’re such a tiny gem, but you certainly gush when you’re aroused I see,” the superior gem commented as she saw the minty coloured substance leaking out the gem below her. She glanced down and noticed her subordinate had covered her eyes out of embarrassment. “Peri, look at me.”

 

The smaller gem uncovered her eyes; with her hands gone her blushing cheeks were very noticeable. She hardly had time to process that Yellow Diamond was leaning towards her before she felt two large fingers shoved into her mouth. She felt violated at the sudden intrusion, but the feeling of pulsation in her sex served to remind her that this was exactly what she craved.

 

“Get them nice and wet, I know you’re new to this but I won’t be going easy on you,” Yellow Diamond stated as she pushed her fingers around Peridot’s mouth. After a few moments, she withdrew her saliva coated fingers, and rubbed them teasingly over the entrance to the little gem’s hole.

 

“Pleeease!” Peridot whimpered, and not a moment after that she felt two large fingers push into her. It felt so dirty and so good. Each thrust elicited a squeak or some form of a gasping-whine from the green gem, and she began to move her hips in rhythm with her leader’s thrusts.

 

Yellow Diamond enjoyed the horny mess in front of her. She adored hearing her peridot’s cute little noises, and seeing the expressions of pleasure (and slight pain) on her face. The authoritarian gem decided to add a third finger to see how Peridot would react to that.

 

Peridot’s eyes widened as she felt her insides stretch around another finger. This was a bit more painful, and due to this she felt her climax building up. “I’m close!” the techie called out in a yelp.

As she continued to thrust her fingers into her subordinate, Yellow Diamond leaned over Peridot and placed her other hand on the green throat in front of her. “Be a good gem and cum for me,” the taller gem commanded as she squeezed the sides of Peridot’s throat.

 

The little green gem didn’t have a chance to reply as she immediately felt her orgasm overtake her. Her whole body visibly shivered and more opaque green cum dripped onto her superior’s fingers. She emitted louder whimpers throughout the duration of her climax.

 

Now, with her eyes closed, Peridot basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. She felt her leader withdraw the fingers from inside of her, and force the cum-soaked fingers into her mouth once more. The smaller gem gladly sucked on them, enjoying her own taste, although not as much as the exquisite taste of her superior. As Yellow Diamond took the fingers out of her mouth, Peridot wondered how much cum she’d have to lick up, as she could feel herself gushing quite a bit. Quite an unusually large bit. Oh stars, Peridot thought, as she realised she’d lost control of herself and had started peeing.

 

“I’m sorry!” the techie yelled as she leapt off the bed and crouched over the golden tiled floor, a puddle slowly forming around her feet. Her face felt hot with embarrassment and she couldn’t control the tears that began to run down her cheeks. She didn’t know which was worse, the mess she’d made on the floor or the fact that she was crying in front of the great Yellow Diamond. “Just crush my gem now, please” she said in a meek voice.

 

Yet rather than crush the pitiful gem below her, Yellow Diamond picked the small naked gem off from the floor and set her down on a clean side of the bed. “You poor little gem,” the leader said in a soft voice. “Stay, and I’ll get a few items to clean you up.”

 

With that promise and a kiss on the gem, Peridot was left wondering if the scenario that happened was real. The ruthless Yellow Diamond was… sympathetic? As baffled as she was, the little green gem was thankful for this peculiar mood of her leader at the least.

 

Yellow Diamond returned to the still-crying Peridot quickly. Before inviting her little playmate over, she’d made sure to order a pearl to place wet towels just outside the room she planned on taking Peridot to, so she wasn’t gone long. “On your knees, and sit up,” the taller gem ordered as she re-approached the other gem.

Peridot wiped a tear off of her cheek and complied. She watched her leader run a cool, wet towel over the inside of each of her thighs, and she couldn’t believe how calm and caring the usually frightening gem matriarch was acting.

 

The leader took her time; she enjoyed rubbing Peridot’s thighs, and it was evident the little gem enjoyed it too, as she’d stopped crying and appeared to be relaxed. When she was just about finished tidying up Peridot, she ran the towel over the subordinate’s exposed and slightly parted sex. This elicited a gasp and a whimper from the techie and a small laugh from her superior.

Once the towel was removed, Peridot looked up at the taller gem. “Are you going to make me go home now?”

 

“No, I’m going to carry you to my bedroom, and we’ll talk more there.” Yellow Diamond responded. She easily picked up the smaller gem up and held her such that Peridot was straddling her waist and resting her head on her leader’s shoulder. Holding Peridot by the thighs, the authoritarian gem carried her subject through the grand suite and into her own lavish bedroom.

 

Peridot was surprised that she wasn’t in Yellow Diamond’s bedroom before, as it looked fancy enough. As she was carried, she looked around the exquisite house, and found it a bit peculiar that no more golden pearls were spotted. Upon entry to the luxurious real bedroom, Peridot was set down on the gold-tiled floor.

 

“Um, Mommy, would you mind if I put some clothes on now? If we’re going to be doing business, I’d like to look a little more… appropriate?” the lower class gem’s voice wavered as she asked this.

 

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow at the question. “So, dear Peri, let me get this straight. You beg me to fuck you like a slut, piss on my floor, and cry as I clean you up; and you’re now concerned about ‘doing business’ and ‘looking appropriate’?”

 

The little gem blushed profusely and tried to think of something to say in defence, but what her leader had said was all true. So she gave a weak nod.

 

“That should be the last thing on your mind, little gem. You’ve lived on Homeworld for a few centuries now, and you should be well aware that no error goes unpunished. You are aware of this, right?”

 

This received another weak head nod from Peridot for affirmation.

 

“Good. Then kneel where you’re standing and await my return.”

 

Peridot followed the command, kneeling in place on the cold tile floor. It wasn’t long before her leader re-entered the bedroom, holding a few miscellaneous items. The little green gem automatically recognised one of the objects, and her eyes widened in fear upon the recognition.

Noting Peridot’s reaction, Yellow Diamond smirked. “Aww, is little Peri scared of the gem destabiliser?”

 

Period bit her lip in frustration, as she thought it was very logical to be scared of those. She’d never had one used on her but she had to practice with them in her Kindergarten Certification course, and they looked like they’d cause a lot of pain.

 

The matriarch took a seat on the bench at the foot of her bed, and placed the items beside her. “Come,” she ordered as pointed at the spot on the floor in front of her.

 

The techie obeyed, and on her hand and knees, crawled until she was kneeling in front of a pair of absolutely terrifying black boots.

 

“Earlier tonight, you had a bit of a… slip in behaviour. You are fully aware of behavioural correction policies we have here at Homeworld, and you will receive a fitting punishment.”

 

As Peridot listened intently to what her superior was saying, she was surprised by the feeling of something rubbing against her thigh. Looking down, she noticed that Yellow Diamond was using the heel of her boot to tease her.

 

“Are you paying attention, Peri?”

 

“Sorry, Mommy. I’ll pay attention now.” Peridot looked up at the taller gem, but continued to feel the point of the heel grazing her skin.

 

Yellow Diamond continued, “No proper gem has the inability to hold themselves, as you do, so for the rest of the night, you’re going to be treated as something less than a gem, you’ll be-”

 

A rather loud whimper from Peridot interrupted the leader’s speech. Peridot quickly cupped her hands over her mouth after realising what she’d done. Her whimper had been the product of Yellow Diamond’s teasing. As she was speaking, the bigger gem had slowly been rubbing the pointed heel of her boot closer and closer to the apex between her legs, and one swift movement of tracing the heel down her slit had put the little gem over the edge.

 

Yellow Diamond reached down and grasped Peridot’s chin, forcing the smaller gem to look up at her. “You’ll be quiet while I’m talking to you, are you asking for me to use the destabiliser on you?”

 

“I’ll be good now! Please don’t use the destabiliser on me, Mommy!” Peridot begged.

 

“Good. As I was saying, you’ll be treated as my pet tonight. This means you’ll obey every command I give you, wear only what I permit, crawl only, and only speak if I permit you to. Is that clear?” the authoritarian ruler asked as she released her subordinate from her grasp.

 

Peridot began to open her mouth to say ‘yes’, but remembering the last rule, only nodded her head in affirmation.

 

The taller gem chose a black circular item from those next to her. Holding it up, she stated, “every pet must wear a collar to show they’re owned, and you’re no exception.” She bent down and fastened the thick collar onto the little gem’s neck.

 

Upon wearing the collar, Peridot’s first thought was that it felt really comfortable, not only in a physical way, but more in a mental way. She felt she had a direct connection with the leader she adored so much, and the link was the collar. Due to this, Peridot straightened up her posture and smiled at the Diamond above her.

 

Yellow Diamond gave a slight smile in return. She enjoyed the way Peridot looked while wearing the collar, she looked like hers, and the ruler loved it when her property was identifiable. Because of this, she picked up a second object from the pile next to her, and held it out in front of her pet.

 

Peridot’s eyes widened in awe at the large golden-coloured diamond charm that her superior was dangling in front of her. The techie’s excellent spatial reasoning skills brought her to the conclusion that it could be fastened to the metal D-ring on her collar.

 

“You can earn this when you prove yourself worthy enough to wear my symbol. Would you like that, Peri?” Yellow Diamond paused and waited for the little gem to give her an eager nod before continuing. The matriarch then gestured to her tall black boots. “Earlier, I played with you for a bit, so now they’re dirty. My pet, lick them clean for me.”

 

The smaller gem licked her lips tentatively before getting on her hands and knees and dragging her tongue delicately over one of the leather boots. The taste wasn’t as bad as she’d thought it was going to be, and Peridot found she enjoyed servicing her leader in this way. Her licks became a bit rougher and she was pleased to find the boot looking quite shiny.

“Now the other.”

Upon hearing the command, the submissive gem immediately shifted her position to lap at the second boot. She repeated her motions, moving her tongue from the toe upward, until the shine of this boot matched that of the other.

“On your back with your mouth open, pet.”

Peridot glanced up at the taller gem, “Why?”

Yellow Diamond’s answer was a slap to the face of her subordinate, eliciting a wince. “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Rubbing the darkened spot on her cheek, the techie shook her head ‘no’.

“Now, be a good gem and get on your back.” The matriarch said as she stood.

The injured gem rolled onto her back and, with a nervous glance at her superior, opened her mouth. She was anxious to see what would happen as she observed Yellow Diamond standing above her. Her curiosity ended when the heel of the boot pressed into her mouth and rubbed against her tongue. As she felt it slide down her throat, she whimpered audibly. Peridot was relieved to watch the first one leave her mouth, but she was filled with dread once more and a second heel was inserted and she had to try not to gag once more. Her tongue was flooded with the leathery taste that she had enjoyed earlier, but this was too much. The heel left her mouth with a trail of spit dangling off of it, and the little green gem sighed in relief. Peridot was still in a bit of a daze from having her mouth violated when she was picked swiftly up from the floor and placed onto the bed.

As her peridot sat up to a kneeling position, the authoritative gem held out the diamond-shaped charm. “You could certainly use a bit of training, but you and your sweet little mouth have done well.” Yellow Diamond attached the charm to the D-ring on Peridot’s collar, and gave her pet a kiss on the gem before withdrawing from the bedside.

 

“Mommy, may I have permission to speak?” Peridot was still shuddering from the kiss on her sensitive gem and didn’t notice how ridiculously paradoxical that sounded.

 

The superior gem chuckled slightly, “Of course, pet.”

 

Peridot twiddled her thumbs in her lap as she spoke, “Mommy, thank you for allowing me to be your pet, you’re my favourite gem in the known portion of the universe, and I’m honoured that you want me.”

 

Yellow Diamond, with one hand mysteriously behind her back, returned to the bedside to caress the smaller gem’s petite face. “What a sweet thing to say, just for that I’ll allow you to retain your speaking privileges during our next activity.” Yellow Diamond smirked sadistically as she observed the expression on her subordinate’s face change from a smile to a look of horror as she revealed the object from behind her back.

 

The wide-eyed gem alternated her gaze between the gem destabiliser her superior was holding and the smile on the taller gem’s face, and she wasn’t sure which was more frightening.

 

“On your hands and knees, little one, naughty pets must be punished.” Yellow Diamond turned on the destabiliser to a very low setting as she said this, and it hummed to life as the electricity could be seen between the prongs.

 

Peridot was in the commanded position, but she was shaking so fiercely she collapsed onto her forearms and knees, with her butt elevated. The gem matriarch decided to begin the punishment with smaller gem’s shapely behind. She lowered the weapon to her target and slowly dragged it across the techie’s butt.

 

Peridot was so tense and nervous, she expected a burning shock but as the destabiliser made contact with her flesh, the low setting caused it to feel like a rough vibration. Both gems were surprised when the sound that escaped from Peridot was a breathy moan.

 

The authoritative gem smirked and continued to electrocute her pet’s butt, eliciting more delicious sounding moans. The smaller gem could only blush deeply at her reaction to the “punishment”.

 

“Interesting, Peri, if you really are a little masochist then you’ll enjoy this.” Yellow Diamond turned the destabiliser up to a moderate setting before pressing it against Peridot’s clit.

 

The green gem’s breath hitched and her eyes rolled back into her head before she let out a very pleased sounding whimper. “Ah…again…please!” Peridot whined as she pushed her hips backwards, hoping to rub up against the destabiliser.

 

“You are a slutty little masochist! Oh my, I’ll have some fun with you my pet.” Yellow Diamond held the destabiliser away from Peridot, “If you want more, you have to say what you are.”

 

Peridot bit her lip; she didn’t think she was either of those things, but she didn’t want to oppose her diamond. “I’m a…” the little gem winced, “a…slutty masochist.” She didn’t have time to feel shameful as the destabiliser traced down her slit and was shocking her clit once more. She couldn’t tell the setting was higher and it was pushing the threshold between pain and pleasure. 

 

The smaller gem whimpered and moaned uncontrollably as her superior continued to give her pleasure with the destabiliser. Suddenly, Peridot felt the familiar feeling from earlier tonight, she ground her hips against the weapon, giving it just enough force on her clit so set off her orgasm. The little gem let out a squeal of delight as her mint-coloured cum dripped onto the prong of the destabiliser.

 

Peridot’s bliss was interrupted by her being roughly turned onto her back. Yellow Diamond grasped the techie’s chin in her hands, causing them to look directly into each other’s eyes. 

“You’re about to learn a lesson you’ll never forget,” the authoritative gem’s voice was soft but rough, “never cum without my permission.”

 

“S-sorry Mommy,” Peridot tried to mumble, still partially in her post-orgasm stupor.

 

The taller gem turned the setting on the destabiliser up to the highest one. The electricity visibly became more active and she held the weapon close to her pet’s face.

 

Now, Peridot was terrified. Tears filled her eyes and she began to plead and beg pathetically. However, that did nothing to stop Yellow Diamond, slowly moving the destabiliser closer to her gem, until it was mere centimetres away, and she paused.

 

“Please, please, please don’t, Mommy, I’ll be good, I’ll be good, oh plea-”, the begging was cut off by ear piercing screams as the destabiliser roughly collided with Peridot’s sensitive gemstone. The little green gem lasted only a couple of seconds before she poofed into the tiny green stone.

 

Yellow Diamond picked up Peridot’s gemstone and admired it. “Those screams were absolutely adorable,” the gem matriarch remarked before giving the gemstone a chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to answer 100-percent-beef-jasper.tumblr.com's cry for help about needing a Yellowdot mommy kink fic. I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> This is my first fanfic btw so I'm super sorry if it's rubbish


End file.
